1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tools. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to impact drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
An impact driver is a tool that applies a rotational and downward force to a bolt. Generally, the impact driver is used to unscrew bolts that may have become rusted into place. In use, the user may attach the tip of the impact driver to a troublesome bolt and then use a hammer to hit the impact driver. The impact driver can translate the motion of the hammer into a strong and sudden rotational motion to unscrew the troublesome bolt.